Revenge
by Break Your Little Heart
Summary: Dawn is a sweet caring cause of her appearance,people at her school hate her.Her boyfriend Lucas cheats on her which breaks down her soul.Dawn leaves with her new found friends and when she's back,she's more beautiful, cold and lets no one, not even her previous friends in her heart. She must fight Team Galactic and save her world. Maybe even fall in love!IKS,CS,PK,ORS!
1. Chapter 1: Break-Up

**Hi guys! This is my new story! Revenge! Alright then, let's read!**

**Summary:**

**Dawn is a loser at the school and she is not pretty. Well that's what everyone thinks. But they don't know the real Dawn. Dawn's boyfriend, Lucas breaks up with her, more like cheated on her, which breaks Dawn down and she leaves. When she's back, she's like a whole lotta different person. She'll make Lucas pay and maybe fall in love with the human Ice-Block of the school and maybe even reveal her true identity.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Break-up:**

**Dawn's POV:**

I'm going to see my boyfriend right now! You know, when he first told me he loved me, I didn't believe him but it turned out he was right! I'm not gorgeous though that's why no one talks to me. I have some friends, Misty, May, Leaf, Paul, Drew, Ash, Gary and Lucas!. I have awkward navy blue hair and blue eyes. Alright! Time to go see Lucas in the park!

I walked to the park and I stood there for a half an hour and Lucas was still nowhere to be seen. I got tired and called him but his phone was off.

I growled I frustration and turned on my heels when I saw something I never thought I'd see. I was frozen in my place seeing the love of my life _kissing _another girl. I felt so broken. He broke the kiss and started at me.

"Dawn wait! It isn't what it seem-!" But I cut him off.

"It is what it seems! So you've been hiding this and doing it behind my back?!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Dawn! I love you and"

"Don't give me your corny lines! Did you even know how long I've been standing there waiting for you?! Didn't you realize how many times I called you?! Did you even think how I would feel?! DID YOU EVEN LOVE ME?!" I screamed.

I turned around and ran off but Lucas followed me.

"DAWN WAIT!"

"No!" I yelled.

"I won't wait! Never!" More tears streamed down my face and I heard load rumble of thunder and heavy rain. Guess it knew how much pain I'm feeling. I was soaked and shivering from cold.

"DAWN!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DID YOU EVEN LOVE ME?! No! That's a stupid question! If you loved me, you wouldn't do that!" I cried, finally stopping and looking at him.

"Your right" He smirked.

I gasped.

"I never loved you. I only wanted to play with your feelings. Who would even love a loser like you? You and your awkward hair. I've been cheating on you with Ursula even before I asked you out" He smirked

With that said, he turned around and walked off. I fell on my knees, crying even louder than I ever had and the rain poured down heavily and thunder was even terrifying. I looked up in the sky with teary eyes and smiled weakly. The rain stopped and it was sunny. I got up and dusted myself and walked off to my house. I opened the door and slammed it shut, scaring my poor mom.

"Dawn! What happened?!" My mom gasped. I gave her a terrifying glare and walked up to my room.I slammed the door and I finally screamed.

"AHHHH! THAT. BASTERED. HAD. THE. NERVE. TO. CHEAT. ON. ME!" I screamed, taking pause in every word while breaking and tearing everything in my room. More thunderstorms were heard and some even crashed on the land, making some fire. I was so angry, I didn't care.

"Hey! Stop it! Your room was soo pretty!" A voice snapped.

"Ugh! You're wasting you're breathe! She can't hear or see us!" Another snapped.

"Who is that?" I asked, calming down a bit and the thunder storms were reduced.

"You can hear us?!" The first voice exclaimed.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Over here!" The second voice said. I looked at my back and saw two boys standing there. One had white hair and he was wearing a hat which was in other way. He was wearing blue t-shirt and pants and he wore a brown mini-jacket. The other had brown hair and just the white haired boy, his hat was turned the other way. He was wearing green t-shirt and pants and he was wearing a scarf type thing around his neck.

"Hi! I'm Mark and the idiot over there is Jack" The white one introduced.

"Hi! I'm Dawn Berlitz. What are you doing here and how did you get in?!" I demanded.

"We just did" Jack grinned. I'm guessing he's the idiot one.

"Dawn. Did you felt _anything_ different with the weather?" Mark asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Was it like this: When you were sad or crying, there was heavy rain not like the usual one?" I nodded again.

"When you smiled it stopped?" I nodded again.

"When you became angry thunder storms occurred and crashed on land making fire?" I nodded _again._

"And when you forced a smiled it became severe hot?"

"YES!" I finally cried, annoyed with all the nodding.

"Then you're what we're looking for" Mark grinned at me, making me think this isn't over.

* * *

**Hahahahaha! So did you like it?! Huh? Huh? Huh?! Well then guys! Review please! I would be sooo happy!**


	2. Chapter 2:Not A Human

**Hey guys! I'm back! Chapter 2 of Revenge! Alright people, read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Not a Human:**

**Dawn's POV:**

"Alright. What do you mean by I'm the one you're looking for?" I asked.

"Your not a human!" Jack blurted out. Mark slapped him hard across the head that he fell on his face.

It took me awhile to get what he said.

"I'm….Not a human?" I repeated.

"Alright Dawn. Yes you aren't. In fact you're a _pokemon!__"_ Mark said

"Your wrong!" I cried out.

"Dawn… Normal humans can't change the weather or their mood!" Mark said.

Then it hit me. One day I was so angry at Paul something occurred. I turned cold all of a sudden.

Mark noticed me remember and I nodded to him.

"Dawn, your real form is a Pokemon's. Up to this point, you're the strongest. You are called Goddess of The World in short Hikari"

"AND I'M A PALKIA!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ugh! I'm a Rayquaza" Mark said.

"Dawn….. You have to come with us" Jack said.

"Your being hunted down by Team Galactic and you need training"

"Tell me more about me" I said.

"Fine. I"ll start from the beginning." Mark said.

"Long time ago, you were the queen of the world. Stronger than anything. You lived a happy life. Even if you were strong, you always treated everyone like they were at your level. All pokemon adored you. It was a peaceful life. Until They attacked. You tried saving us but you used up all your powers and lost your memories. We sent you to the human world so you would recover. Oh and your mom does know it" Mark finished.

I took a deep breath and said.

"Let's go then"

Jack and Mark looked confusingly at me

"I'm coming with you" I said again

They smiled. I went down and I was tackled to the ground.

"Dawn are you okay?!" My mom asked

"I'm fine mom!" I said. Mom turned to look at Jack and Mark and smiled at them.

"Take good care of her. And when she returns after 4 years, I'll make sure she makes Lucas pay" My mom said to them

"You knew?!" I gasped.

"They told me" My mom smiled.

"Make your mom proud Hikari" My mom said using my real name.

I broke down into tears and hugged my mom.

"I love you mom! I really do!" I sobbed

"Mommy loves you to"

"Let's go!" Mark said. As soon as I released mom, we vanished.

**A week later:**

**(No one's POV:)**

"I'm worried" May said.

"Dawn hasn't been attending school." Misty said.

"And she hasn't even answered our calls or messages!" Leaf added.

"We're going to see her after school!" They cried in unison. Just as they said that, the bell rang signaling the end of school

"Let's go!" Misty said. They got up and ran for the door when they saw their boyfriend and Paul coming towards them

"Going to Dawn's?" They asked. The girls nodded

"Let's go" Paul said and they understood and walked to Dawn's house. They knocked and Dawn's mom, Johanna opened the door. She glared at them.

"Hi" Misty said

"What are you doing here?" Johanna glared.

"To see Dawn" Leaf said.

"Where is she?"

"Well Dawn ran away!" Johanna fake screamed at them

"When Lucas cheated on her, you were supposed to be by her side but instead, you decided to hang out with your boyfriends! What cheap people are you?! I don't want to see you ever again!" Johanna screamed and slammed the door in their faces.

"Dawn left?" May repeated.

"Johanna's right" Ash said,

"When she needed us the most" Drew begun

"We hung out with each other" Gary said.

"Not caring about Dawn" May said

"What horrible friends we are" Leaf cried.

Paul was angry. How dare that bastered cheat on Dawn!? He was going to pay!

Paul stormed off looking for Lucas muttering

"I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

**Alright! That's it! Well you see , I'm going to wait and see if people like my story. If not im not going to continue it. Review people!**

**~Impro**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm back

**Hey guys! I'm back! Chapter 2 of Revenge! Alright people, read and review!**

**Chapter 23**

**I'm back:**

**(4 Years Later)**

A beautiful girl, with long navy hair tiptoed out of a room. Bet it's not hers the way she's smirking evilly.

In her hand was a thin rope and she put it down. She closed her eyes and she was lifted off the ground. She snapped her fingers ad bucket with brown stuff and a little green appeared in her hands. Grinning to herself, she opened the door a little and put the bucket on top of it. Then she slowly flew to the ground and made a laughing expression. She bend down to pick the rope up when she noticed two girls with hands on their hips looking at her sternly.

"What are you up to now, Hikari?" A girl with brown hair( like May's) asked her.( Ashley)

"Don't tell me it's another prank?" The other with blue hair( like Hikari's) shook her head( Shelly)

"Oh you wait and see, Shelly, Ashley!" Hikari said evilly. She made an expression that she's laughing evilly like people in cartoons. She snapped her fingers again and a digital camera appeared in her hands. She started making the video.

She pulled on the rope and a scream echoed in the hallway.

The door slammed open and the bucket fell on top of the person's head. Hikari could no longer hold her laughter and laughed loudly. The person took of the bucket and his head was covered with mud and leaves. He glared at Hikari. She snapped her fingers again and an orange paint fell on him.

"HIKARI!" He screamed and Hikari ran away laughing.

On her way, she bumped into a white haired boy and fell on her butt.

"What did you do this time, Dawn?" He asked Hikar—erm—Dawn.

"Oh the usual, Mark. Oh hi Jack! Didn't see ya there!" Dawn waved.

"Hi!" Jack chirped.

"I'm going to get revenge, Dawn!" Screamed the boy, now completely clean.

"Really, Jayden? Hmmm" Dawn put her finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

Then she began counting her fingers.

"You failed 200 times getting revenge on me. Do you thing 201 try will work?" She asked.

"She's right Jayden." Laughed Mark.

"THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, DAWN!" Jayden yelled.

"You tried to kill me 1100 times Jay. Do ya think 1101 times will work?" She asked cutely.

He sighed.

"Dawn. Arcues is calling for ya" Ashley called. She and Shelly( the blue-haired girl) ran up to them.

"Sure" Dawn chirped and she disappeared.

"You called, Arcues?" Dawn asked.

"Yes" Arcues replied.

"Dawn, your training for 4 years has been completed. You need to go back." Arcues said.

"Yes! I'm going to defeat those Galactic people that made us suffer long time ago!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Your going to the school where you ex and your previous friends are."

"So I might use my other mode" Dawn thought.

"Dismissed. You'll be leaving in an hour or so"

"Yes!" Dawn cried and disappeared.

**An hour later.**

Dawn stood in front of her friends with a teary expression.

"Im going to *sniff* miss you guys *sniff* especially *sniff* Jayden" Dawn cried. Jayden blushed.

"Because it was fun to prank him!" She cried, tears flowing from her eyes.

Jayden was red in face, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"B-bye!" She waved and disappeared.

"Hey!" Ashley cried.

"She forgot about us!"

**At the school grounds:**

"Dawn! You forgot about me!" Ashley cried.

"Sorry!" Dawn grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go Dawn"

"WAIT!" Another voice stopped them. They turned to see a celebi floating towards them. It landed on the ground and turned into a human.

"Shelly?"

"Arcues send me too" She winked

"Then let's go!" Ashley exclaimed. They marched forward but Dawn stood there smirking when they reached the school gates.

"Mode changed" She said evilly.

Her expression changed to a frown and her eyes grew cold.

**May's POV:**

I heard three new students were coming. I sat on my chair with my best friend Misty.

My other friend Leaf was sitting with another girl named Marina.

The teacher came in and announced the new students to come in.

One had short blue hair and she was wearing a shirt and skirt. The other had brown hair and she was wearing a shirt with a jacket on. She was wearing skirt. The other was completely breath taking.

She had long navy hair and blue sapphire eyes. She was wearing normal clothes like a tomboy.

"Girls. There are Ashley Berlitz, Shelly Berlitz and Dawn Hikari Berlitz" The teacher introduced. I gasped.

After four years, she finally showed up. I looked at my friends and they had the same expression as me.

"Alright then. Can you please tell us about yourself?"

"I am sixteen years old. I love having new friends, but I absolutely hate people that hurt or _cheat _on my friends" Shelly introduced herself, glaring at Lucas when she said that. I guess she knows about Lucas cheating on Dawn.

"Same. I hate people that hurt my friends. And I absolutely hate playboys" Ashley said.

We all looked at Dawn who had a frown on her face.

"Dawn, would you like to-" The teacher began but she was cut off by a cold voice that send shivers down my spine.

"No. I don't tell about myself to commoners" I glared at her.

"Well. Since we have new students, I give you a free period!" The teacher chirped. She's a nice one. Me and my friends immediately ran to Dawn.

"Dawn! Where were you! You had us all worried!" I cried.

She turned to us and glared.

"That's me. None of your business. No one told you to be" She replied.

"And leave me alone, traitors" She spat coldly and walked towards Shelly and Ashley, leaving us frozen from shock.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 3 finished! YAHOO! Laters! R&R!**

**~Impro**


	4. Chapter 4: What happened to you?

**Heya guys! It's chapter 4 of Revenge! Hope ya all like it people! 'cause I tried my best!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**What happened to you?**

**May's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Dawn, the most nice and caring person, turned into a heartless girl. Just like Paul.

Her words rang in my head:

'_Leave me alone, traitors'_

'_I don't tell about myself to commoners'_

Does Dawn hate us so much?

I felt tears threatening to fall.

Wait- tears threatening to fall? THE May Maple never cried!

"May?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Misty and Leaf were looking at me with sad eyes

"What?" I asked

"The bell just rang" Misty said

"Then let's go to the next class" I said

"Umm… It's finished. The school ended" Leaf said.

I blinked

"oh. Let's go then" I said and walked off, not noticing my friends' eyes at my back looking at me worriedly.

I had my right to be sad. Dawn was my best friend. I even remember the day I didn't come to help her.

**Flashback:**

**Right after the break-up:**

"Hello?" I said picking up the call

"May…." Came a weak voice

"Dawn! What happened?" I asked, earning a worried look from my boyfriend, Drew

"Can you come over?" she asked

"Dawn.. I'm busy.. Date with Drew. Sorry" I apologized

"Oh. That's okay. Bye"

"Wait, Dawn-!" But she already hung up. She couldn't ask Misty or Leaf because they were away to somewhere with their boyfriends, Ash and Gary. she didn't know and when she called them, they said the same.

**End Of Flashback:**

I was and am a horrible friend.

**Dawn's POV:**

Wow. Cold personality works wonders. The look on their faces. It was hilarious!

Anyway, I was walking with Shelly and Ashley to my home. A home I haven't seen in 4 years!

I knocked gently, not before saying,

"normal mode" My frown disappeared and I felt emotions run through my whole body. I looked at my friends and they gave me a smile.

A women in her thirties opened the door. She had blue hair. Yup. My mom

My mom looked at me and saw how tired I was.

"Oh dear! Come in dears! I'll make something up for you" She said. I frowned. She doesn't remember me.

We went inside and my mom noticed Shelly and Ashley were dirty and she sent them to the bathroom to take a bath and was working on making food. A mom who doesn't remember her own child?

"It's been a while, hasn't it Dawn?" Mom's voice snapped me from my sorrowful thoughts.

"you remember me!" I exclaimed.

I walked up and hugged her.

"I missed you!" I cried

"I did to honey!" when we pulled apart, my mom said.

"Alright! Show me what you've learned!" She said. I nodded and moved my hands in circles making a fire.

Then I jumped up crashed my foot on the ground and pumped my fist forward earning some water coming out. My mom was looking sternly at me. I grinned sheepishly, I had wet her with water.

I joined my hands together and thrashed them forward and a blast of wind came out and dried out my mum. I slammed my foot again on the ground and made and earth-bending move like in my favorite series ' Avatar The Last Airbender' and huge block of earth came out of the floor and I put it back in, making it like it never came out. Then I took a deep breath and blowed and ice came out of my mouth and freezing the floor.

"Wow! Amazing Dawn!" My mom clapped

"That isn't nothing! Watch this!" I said snapped my fingers, completely transforming into Ashley. Then mom.

Then finally back to myself.

"wow…" Was all my mother could say

"Cold mode" I said and my smile turned cold and so did my eyes.

"Normal mode" I said again and changed back to normal

"My baby girl is all grown up!" Mom cried

"Lady Dawn!" Ashley said

"Did you show aunt Johanna your awesome move?!" Shelly asked

"No…" I said

"I'll show it!"

I snapped my fingers and disappeared into a world I made for myself

Then I yelled

"HIKARI! GODDESS OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!" I yelled.

I was engulfed by a pink light. I felt Myself gaining more power and I was about to transform completely until

"Lady Dawn! It's Jack! They're in some kind of trouble!" Shelly screamed and I stopped transforming.

"Alright then! Let's head to Mount Hikari!" I yell

My mom blinks in confusion

"The place was named after our Lady Dawn. Stupid isn't it?" Shelly rolled her eyes and said the last part quietly but Dawn heard her

"You're lucky we're in a hurry" I glared at her dangerously and Shelly backed away in fear.

"Y-yeah"

I teleported back to the house and leaving behind mum, I teleported to Mount Hikari. Funny name right? Anyway, when we reached there, you wouldn't believe what was happening.

Jayden was red in anger chasing poor Mark and Jack around the place.

"THANK GOD YOUR FINALLY HERE!" jack yelled

"What do you mean?" I asked

"HELP!" Mark yelled

I sighed in frustration and used one of my water and ice moves to freeze Jayden's legs so he couldn't move.

"Alright! Who called me here?!" I asked angrily.

"Me" Jack said

"Why?"

"Jayden was going to kill us" Mark gulped

"SO YOU CALLED ME HERE FOR NOTHING?!" I screeched

"Oh Dawn. I was about to call you" A voice said.

"Arcues!" I Smiled

"Ugh! I TOLD YOU! CALL ME CAM!" Arcues screamed

"Fine fine. Sheesh. No need to yell!"

"Anyway, you know that music competition is coming up next week right?"

I nodded

"Are you going to participate?"

I nodded again

"Your going to use you beautiful voice?"

I nodded again!

"You chose your song?"

"YES!" I screamed

"Okay then Bye!" Cam said and before I could say anything else, Ashley, Shelly and I were teleported back to my house.

I pouted.

"Meanie"

"Your back!" My mom said

"Yeah. It seems Jayden was trying to kill Mark and Jack and they needed my help" I said and rolled my eyes

"Anyways-" I started but Ashley cut me off

"I GOT IT!" She screamed and startled us

"What?" I asked

"You and Jayden seem so close. How about we make Lucas jealous and make it seem you already got over him? After the second period, we'll act and you'll cry and laugh when we talk about Jayden, but there, you'll say 'boyfriend'" Ashley said

"Great idea!" I squealed

"Anyways, I'm tired." I yawned and went to my room to sleep.

"Oh yeah, and I'll extra beds for you two."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 4 done! Wow, Ashley is so creative! Anyways, Review people!**

**R&R!**

**~Impro**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Chapter 5 of Revenge people! Don't know what to say but still review please people!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Jealousy**

**No One's POV:**

The girls were walking towards the school and after lunch, the girls tried the plan Ashley came up with. They saw Lucas talking to his other friends near them and Paul talking to Drew, Gary and Ash since they were a table behind and in front.

Dawn smirked.

"Hey Dawn?" Shelly said loudly on purpose

"Did you tried calling Jay?" Ashley asked loudly as well

That caught their attention

"No… I'm too busy to call him" Dawn mentally smirked

"I miss him" Dawn said tearfully and loud enough for them to hear

"Why don't you try calling Jayden now? I'm pretty sure he'll be happy that his girlfriend is calling" Shelly said

Paul clenched his fists and Lucas was about to scream.

Dawn smiled at her

"Great idea!" She said and delayed the message to him telepathically.

She took her phone out ad dialed his number

"Hello Jay!" Dawn said cheerfully. She put the phone on speaker unknown to the boys' about her plan

"Hi Dawn!" He said

"How are ya? I'm missing you Jay…" Dawn said faking the sadness

"Me too. I just missed seeing that beautiful face of yours" Jayden said jokingly and Dawn knew that. Jayden already like someone else ;)

"Okay! Well, I don't want you to get fired so I'll talk to you later. It's anyway good to hear that voice of yours. Bye sweety! I love you!" Dawn said

"I love you too!" He replied and she hung up.

"Why don't you tell us about how you met him again?" Ashley inquired

"Sure!" Dawn chirped

"After Lucas cheated on me, I ran away from home and since I had money, I rented a hotel and started going to school in Johto. That's where I met him. He saw me as a hurt girl and tried cheering me up. It worked and I fell in love with him. It was also fun pranking him and I did not need the hotel anymore since we had to live in dorms remember? And finally Lucas took me to a romantic date and asked me out! It was the best day of my life!" Dawn squealed, faking the story

"I love that story" Shelly and Ashley sighed dreamily.

"I heard you had a boyfriend, loser" A voice Dawn recognized said.

"Hn" Dawn grunted(She's in her cold mode now:P)

"So what if she has?" Ashley said

"Nobody asked you" Lucas growled

Dawn stood up and took his collar and harshly shoved him down.

"If you dare talk to my friends like that, I'll make sure you'll never talk!" She growled. Lucas started laughing

"You never harmed anyone in the past. Do you think you can harm me?"

Dawn answered him with a hard punch in the stomach and every one's attention turned towards them.

"Everybody changes" She spat out

"Now get lost"

Lucas got up, humiliated and walked back.

"Mind if we sit, Dawn?" A voice asked. Misty

"Hn"

"You act like Paul" May said

"Maybe because I don't have any emotion for people who betrayed me!" Dawn snapped

The girls sat down

"We heard you got over Lucas" Leaf said

"So?" Dawn asked

"Who's this Jayden?" May asked

Dawn took her mobile put and showed her his picture with her both smiling.

"Wow…. He's hot" May said

"Dawn" Misty began

"We know we hurt you in the past, we didn't mean it. I never knew you he cheated on you. We're really sorry" The apologized. Dawn smiled

"I can't stay mad at you for too long now can I?" Dawn smiled

Tears escaped their eyes and they hugged Dawn.

"Paul was angry when he cheated on you and was jealous when he heard you had a boyfriend" Misty winked at Dawn

"Actually, I was making Lucas believe that I can live without him. Besides, Jay like someone else" Dawn winked back.

"WHO?!" They cried

I pointed to Ashley without her knowing

"She denies the fact she likes him too" Shelly added

The girls laughed.

"Wait-what's so funny?" Asked Ashley

They laughed louder.

"CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME THE JOKE? I WANNA LAUGH TOO!"

* * *

**Wow! Dawn forgave them! I guess she couldn't be mad at them for too long!**

**Well anyway, review!**

**R&R**

~Impro


	6. Chapter 6: Out with friends

**Hey guys! Nothing to say XP**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Out with friends:**

**Dawn's POV:**

I decided to hang out with my friends. Of course I would never go without Shelly and Ashley.

"Dawn, you know Cyrus is following you. Do you think it's safe?" Ashley asked

"You're going with me" I said.

"Really?!" Shell(the nickname Dawn gave Shelly) exclaimed

"Yes and get ready As" (Nickname for Ashley)

"Okay!" We got ready. I don't dress like I used to. I'm not like I used to be. Anyway, we got ready and met my friends outside a mall. A FREAKIN' MALL!

"Alright!" May chirped

"Is anybody hungry?" She asked

Everyone except me, who was in my cold mode, laughed

"Same as usual" I groaned

"Let's go!" May chirped and dragged us away.

We went to Maid Café. It was a pretty good café. I was glad they didn't decide to bring the boys but that was so not true.

"Hey April!" Drew called

"Hey Grasshead! AND MY NAME IS NOT JUNE!" She screeched

"Hi Dawn!" Ash chirped, holding out his hand for me to shake. I just looked at it for a sec and then turned away.

That surprised the guys.

"Hi Dawn! You're beautiful!" Gray flirted with me.

"Stop flirting Gary." I growled

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I snapped at the girls angrily.

They blinked

"Tell you what?" Leaf asked

"That their freaking coming!" I screamed at her

"What's your problem, Dawn?" Misty asked

"My problem is them!" I growled, pointing to the guys

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?!"

"Because we didn't know either!" May yelled. I hissed in frustration.

"Are you that mad to see us, Dawn?" Drew asked

"Yes" I said simply

I turned my heels and started walking away with Shell and Ash behind me.

**No one's POV:**

"She's going to trip isn't she?" Ash asked knowing Dawn always tripped when she turned away like that.

"Of course!" Paul scoffed

"She is troublesome, after all"

But Dawn didn't trip. Instead, she kept walking with hands in her pocket coolly. Until…..

"Well well well.. look what the cat brought in. A loser" Dawn turned around to face a smirking Lucas with his gang. Dawn looked at him emotionlessly and said.

"Well well well. What did the dog brought in? A barking bastard" She said and turned around and continued walking.

Ashley and Shelly knew Messing with her will be no good. They gasped when Lucas charged forward with his fists clenched.

"Why you…..!" He charged angrily at her. Dawn turned around, grabbed his fist, and slammed him to the ground, still holding his arm. The gang gasped

"Hah! Is that all you got?" He asked smirking.

"Go away if you know what's best for you" Shelly said

"Go away? What can a girl do to me? She's still weak and pathe-" Lucas couldn't complete because Dawn started twisting arm.

"H-hey! Stop Dawn!" Shelly cried out. Dawn released his arm and growled at him.

"Listen, bastard. I'm not afraid to kill or to hurt anybody. So if you want to live, you stay away" She growled.

"Hah! A girl trying to scare me! What can a pathetic girl like you can do to me? You couldn't even control your tears when I cheated on you-!"

Dawn's eyes turned red from anger and she did what she wanted to do for years. She punched him hard. On the face.

"DAWN!" Ashley and Shelly screamed

"Let me go! I still need to take my anger out! HE DESERVES IT!" Dawn yelled while she is being hold on to by her two good friends.

"Dawn stop!" Misty screamed. Dawn stopped.

"What in the world happened to you?" May asked

"I think it's best if we just leave. Dawn does have some anger problems. Though she is like having a whole lotta fun with Jay" Ashley said and Paul was about to blow up.

"Let's go, Dawn" Shelly said. Dawn turned to go to her friends and said.

"Listen. I don't have any problems being with you guys but I don't think it's working. I'm not the same anymore" Dawn said and started walking away.

"Can't she smile with anyone?" May asked Shelly and Ashley.

She can. With me, Ashley, Mark, Jack, Cam, Mandy. Oh and Jayden too" Shelly said, saying Jayden's name a little loud. Paul did what she thought he would do. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Hey Dawn" May called at Dawn.

"What?"She snapped

"You see, the battle of the bands is coming soon. Will you be a part of our team?" Leaf asked

"No. I'm participating with Shelly and Ashley-" Dawn said but she was cut of by a shriek.

"Dawnie! Is that you?!" A girly voice shrieked.

Dawn froze.

"That voice..." She whispered.

She turned around.

"Dawn!" Mandy yelled, hugging her.

Mandy was a tall girl. She had pink bright eyes and pink hair. She was wearing a small frawk. Mandy's true form was a giratina.

"Ash! Shell! How are you guys?" Mandy chirped.

"I'm fine!" Ash, Shelly and Ashley chirped. Misty wacked him with her mallet.

"She wasn't talking to you, you dense idiot!"

"But she said my name" Ash whined

Misty just shook her head and sighed

"Same old Ash, ey?" Mandy grinned, messing up his hair

"Hey!" He whined and fixed his hair.

"So Gary, Paul, Drew, Misty, Leaf and May. How are you?" Mandy asked

"Good as knew!" They replied except Paul

"Is Paulie happy to see Dawnie?" Mandy mocked in a baby voice

"Shut up" Paul growled, his face red

"Aren't you guys happy? You were really sad when i joined school"Mandy said.

"We are happy. Can't ya see?" Misty questioned.

Dawn's eyes softened.

"They were so worried about me..." She said to herself

"Alright! Who wants ice-cream!?" Dawn asked

"Me!" Ash and May screamed.

"Guys... I'm sorry" Dawn apologized

"No need to worry!" They cried.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING A WORD!" They screamed and Dawn fled screaming,

"NO NEED TO WORRY!"

* * *

**YAAYYY! DAWN'S WITH THEM! WOOOHOOO! but she's still going to form a band with Shelly, Ashley and Mandy! Oh and I made shippings for the 6 characters!**

**Hotshipping for Ashley and Jayden since they both are sometimes hot-headed.**

**and we all know now that they like each other since Dawn said. Next two shippings will be revealed in future chapters! **

**Anyway, see ya soon! **

**R&R!  
~Break Your Little Heart**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of The Band Entries!

**Hey guys! Good to see your still reading! Read out to find out more about Revenge! IM GONNA MAKE DAWN KICK LUCAS'S BUTT ANYTIME I CAN!**

**Luca: *Anime tears falling* Your evil...**

**Dawn: You deserve it!**

**Me: Yes lucas you do so now bye bye and let the readers enjoy, you idiot!**

**Lucas:*Still anime tears falling* So im an idiot now, huh.**

**Me and Dawn: YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE WORSE THAN AN IDIOT!**

**Lucas: Hmph. Break Your Little Heart doesn't own pokemon. Go to hell with that, I wish she never will! That stupid, horrible, ugly girl doesn't deserve pokemon!**

**Dawn: SHUT UP *Atacks like Sakura* CHAAA!**

**Lucas: PLEASE STOP!**

**Dawn: NEVER! DAWN PUNCH!**

**Lucas: STOOOOOOOP!**

**Me: Wow! This is fun! Anyway guys, enjoy~!**

**Lucas: DAWN BEATING ME UP ISN'T FUN!**

**Dawn: SHUT UP! CHAA! DAWNS GREAT KICK!**

**Lucas:*Tears falling* IT HURTS!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Battle of The band Entries!**

"*yawn* What are you doing Mandy?" Dawn mumbled Mandy was running around the room joyfully

"Did you hear?! The guys are coming! They're going to be at the mall!" Mandy exclaimed

"Really?! Awesome! I CAN PRANK JAY AGAIN!" Dawn squealed

"That's all you can think of?" Mandy sweat-dropped

"Don't worry dear! You can have fun with Mark all you want!" Dawn giggled. Mandy turned red

"T-thats n-not w-what I m-mean!" Mandy stuttered

"Then what do you mean?" Shelly asked, as she just woke up

"We all know you're head-over-heels in love with Mark" Ashley said

"Yeah! Well your no better, Ashley. We all know your in love with Jayden!" Mandy fought back

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Ashley screamed

"Hey! Enough! Alright! Why don't you just admit that you both are in love!" Shelly exclaimed

"WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH JACK?!" They both screamed

"So? At least I admit it!" Shelly exclaimed back. Tears filling her eyes

"Aren't friends suppose to tell each other their crushes?" She cried. The three others looked at her.

"Yeah guys. Shel is right" Dawn agreed

"LET's GO GO GO GO!" Mandy exclaimed

"Yes lady Giratina" Dawn bowed

"Lady Hikari. You shouldn't bow down to Giratina" Shelly said

"Yes Miss Celebi" Dawn said in a lady-like sweet voice

"Lady Hikari~!" Ashley sang

"Let's go~!"

"Yes Miss Scuicune" Dawn said

"Alright. Enough of that. I wonder how Arcues is doing" Dawn mumbled

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME CAM!" A voice boomed

"Yes Master Cam!" The four said quickly

"Anyway, let's go go go!" The four girls exclaimed happily.

**At the mall:**

"Where are they?" Dawn grumbled

"Dawn? Shelly, Ashley Mandy?" A voice behind them said

"Misty, May, Leaf, Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul?" Dawn said as she looked behind them

"Yup! What are you doing here?" Leaf asked

"Waiting for some people. What are you doing here?" Ashley replied

"Well we decided to hang out but why weren't you picking up your phone? We called you a billion times! You know Dawn, if you don't pick up your phone, people might think your in trouble and you might worry them! I was worried sick!" May said so quickly in one whole breath.

The gang sweat-dropped

"I changed my number. " Dawn said simply

"Oh"

"And I gave it to you guys, remember?"

"I did call on tha-" Misty said but as soon as she looked at her phone, she rubbed her head

"I called at your previous number" She stuck her tongue out. Suddenly,Dawn felt a familiar chill. Her simple face turned into a smiley, happy face. The gang looked at her confused

"They're here!" Dawn exclaimed

"who's here?" Gary asked but Dawn already turned away and ran to the four boys coming towards them

"Big brother! Jack! Jayden! Cam?" Shelly exclaimed but she said Cam's name uncertainly.

"Jayden!" Ashley exclaimed

"Mark!" Mandy exclaimed The three went to hug them

"Cam? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked

"Can't I come here?" He pouted

"That doesn't look good on you" Dawn said and his face fell

" Jack! Big brother Mark! So great to see you!" Shelly exclaimed

"You too lil' sis" Mark said as he ruffeled up her hair.

"Yo Shel! You look pretty!" Jack chirped

"Thanks" Shelly blushed

As Dawn was talking to Cam, Jayden silently walked up to her, a pie in his hand. He lifted his hand to throw at her when Dawn grabbed his arm, took the pie and smirked

" Failed 202 times Jayden. Better luck next time" Dawn smirked

"And here I was thinking i could finally prank you" Jayden grumbled

"Hey Jayden. What's behind you?" Dawn asked

"Huh?" Jayden looked back and Dawn threw something at him

"DAWN!" He screamed

"Hah! Prank number 400 accomplished! " Dawn exclaimed happily.

"Oh guys! Come'on meet my friends!" Dawn said and she dragged them away

"That's Misty the tomboy. _Don't get on her bad side_. That's Ash Ketchum the dense one. _He's pretty friendly. _He's Misty's boyfriend" Dawn said as she introduced Misty and Ash. Ash was eating chips and Misty was beating him with her Mallet of Doom.

"That's May Maple. She's friendly too but don't get on her bad side, either_. She loves to eat just like Ash_. That's Drew Hayde. He's arrogant_, calls May by different months, always flips his hair. _He and May are dating"

"That's Leaf Green. She loves to read. And she hates flirters. That's Gary Oak a playboy. _He loves to flirt with Leaf._ He's Leaf's boyfriend."

"And that's Paul. He's pretty cold" Dawn said as she introduced everyone. She gave all the details in their minds( The one's in italic fond)

"Yo" The guys greeted except Paul

"Nice to meet you!" The girls said

"He's Jayden. I love to prank him. That's Jack. He's pretty dense but he's pretty friendly. That's Cam a loud mouth-" Dawn introduced as Cam interrupted her

"I am not!"

"-idiot. And that's Mark the smart one." Dawn finished

"So your Troublesome's boyfriend" Paul says to Jayden when the introductions were done

"She fooled ya too didn't she?" Jayden said

Paul was confused

"I only said that so Lucas can know I don't need him. I never will" Dawn said

"oh" Was all the guys said.

"Well we outta go now. Bye girls" Mark said

"aww so soon?" Mandy whined

"Yeah. We got to go. Who knows what Blair and Kayden might've done to place. Not to mention Kiara!" Jack said as the guys kissed the girls they had a crush on a kiss on the cheek and they blushed. Cam gave Dawn a hug and Jayden glared at her.

"I'll get my revenge. Someday Berlitz! just you wait!" He growled.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Bye-bye Dawn! Guys! Was nice to meet you Dawn's friends!" and they walked away.

"So Dawn. We haven't been able to talk lately" Ash said

"Yeah... Sure is" Dawn replied

"Did you pick out your fourth partener?" Leaf asked

"Mandy" Dawn replied

"Any songs? I bet they're not as amazing as ours, since we are the top 1 band" Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"Ofcorse Drew. We were the top ranked band in Johto" Dawn smirked. She is a Goddess so ofcorse she has a voice like an angel. And she used to sing in Mount Hikari.

"Angels always shine. Remember that"And with that, Dawn turned around, her hair swinging in the process and with a smile she walked away with Mandy, Ashley and Shelly following close behind **(Make it like the wind is blowing making their hair swing :P) **leaving the rest of the gang confused**.(Make it like her eyes are not seen there is only blackness and her smirk is widening like Sasuke the episode 102/103 of Naruto)**

* * *

**Yes she lied about the Johto Highschool part. Do'ya guys remember the plan which Ashley created to make Lucas know Dawn doesn't need him anymore? Dawn even fake-told the story about how Jayden asked her out. I made a mistake and wrote '**"_After Lucas cheated on me, I ran away from home and since I had money, I rented a hotel and started going to school in Johto. That's where I met him. He saw me as a hurt girl and tried cheering me up. It worked and I fell in love with him. It was also fun pranking him and I did not need the hotel anymore since we had to live in dorms remember? And finally 'Lucas' took me to a romantic date and asked me out! It was the best day of my life!" Dawn squealed, faking the story'_**I wrote Lucas in the one that's in apostrophy when i needed to write Jayden :P Sorry people! Anyway, Watch out for the next chapter! Bye-bye guys!**

**~R&R~!  
~Break Your Little Heart **


	8. Chapter 8: Angels always shine!

**Yo guys… I don't know what to write… So I'm going to make the entries of the bands. In their music class so it starts!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Angels Always Shine!**

"Alright girls and boys! Select your partners and select your songs! I'm going to select the band that has the most lovely songs!" Their music teacher, Roxy said.

Dawn raised her hand.

"Yes Dawn?" Roxy asked

"Shinning Angels" Dawn said and everyone raised their brows. Except Mandy, Shelly and Ashley.

"Band members?"Roxy asked

"Mandy, Shelly and Ashley" Dawn replied

"We are ready to perform Miss Roxy" Paul said

"Okay. Demons?" Roxy asked and the guys nodded.

"Come on" Roxy said and they followed her to the music hall.

"Demons are going to play!"

"They're the hottest!"

"Ooooh I can't wait!"

"They're the most famous band here!"

"I love Paul!"

"No Drew's the best!"

"Ash!"

"Gary!"

Dawn's veins started to pop out and she was really angry. Not of jealousy but from annoyance.

"Paul! Sing Radio Active!"

"No! Sing Demon!"

"No!"

"yes"!

"SHUT UP!" Roxy's voice boomed and everyone shut up. Dawn sighed in relief. If the teacher hadn't, she would have.

"Anyway, which song are you going to sing?" Roxy asked

"Demons" Drew smirked and flipped his hair. A lot of girls squealed

"Drew! Drew! Drew!" They chanted

"Alright! Let's begin!"

Drew started first:

_**Drew:**__When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

Drew started singing at first and the girls all went wild and May rolled her eyes.

_**Paul:**__When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

Paul started singing and you know what? He actually put some emotion in it.

_**Ash:**__I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

Then Ash started singing and a bunch of girls started screaming his name which Misty got mad at.

_**Gary**__:No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Leaf started paying much more attention when Gary started singing.

_**Drew and Paul:**__When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_**Ash:**__At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_**Gary:**__So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

_**Drew:**__Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

_**Paul:**__No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_**Ash and Gary:**__When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_**Drew:**__They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

_**Paul:**__Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

_**All:**__When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

"Good job boys! You're in!" Roxy clapped

"Well duh" Some girls said.

"Take that Dawnie" Drew smirked

"Is that all you got? I'll show you what real music is all about." Dawn smirked

"Miss Roxy! We're next!" Shelly said

"Okay! " Roxy asked

"Catch my breath!" Dawn said to the other legendaries.

"Okay!"

The girls got on stage. Dawn picked up the mike and gave it Roxy.

"I don't use mikes like these" She said and the others gave her an odd look.

"o-okay" Roxy blinked.

Dawn picked out the guitar. Mandy piano. Shelly violin and Ashley the drums. They all took out their own mikes. The one's they used in Mount Hikari.

The music starts with a bit of guitar and piano with Shelly playing the violin to match the melody of the piano. Dawn looks at the crowd and smirks. She opens her mouth and a beautiful voice fills the hall.

_**Dawn:**__I don't wanna be left behind(__**Drum beat starts)**_

Piano and violin stopped but the drums and the guitar continued.  
_  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching my breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time_

_Dawn tilted her body a little as she starting singing the Pre-Chorus._

_(Pre-Chorus)  
Catching my breath, letting it go, _

She put her hand on her forehead as she sang

_turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, _

She put her forefinger on her heart as she sang that line.

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Chorus)_

_She started to move her body with the flow of the music._

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, _

_**She tilted her body and the boys went ga-ga.**_

_I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
it's all so simple now_

_**Shelly:**__Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life_

_Since half of Shelly's part was over,she joined Dawn in her singing. They started to dance to the beat._

_(Pre-Chorus)  
__**Both:**__Catching my breath, letting it go,  
turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_They both linked their hands._

_(Chorus)  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
it's all so simple now _

Then The music stopped and Shelly got back into her place and played the violin

_**Dawn:**__You helped me see  
The beauty in everything_

_(Pre-Chorus x2)  
Catching my breath, letting it go,  
turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, (Drum started beating again and Shelly stopped playing her violin)  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Shelly:(Catch my breath)_

_(Chorus)  
Dawn:Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
it's all so simple now. _

_Shelly:(it's all so simple now)_

_(Pre-Chorus)  
Catching my breath, letting it go,  
turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Chorus)  
Dawn:Catch my breath,_

_Shelly: (Catch my breath)  
Dawn:no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath,  
won't let them get me down,  
it's all so simple now_

The music ended and for a minute there was no sound. Then there was loud applause and the Demons and The rest of the girls were amazed. Dawn smirked

_No one can beat us. We are legendary Pokemon._

"That was…wonderful!" Roxy clapped.

"You're in!"

"She wasn't that good."

"I wonder why she let her in"

"Shut up! You're just jealous that her singing was better!" A girl screamed

"We are not jealous!"

"Yes you are!" The girl Lola screamed back

"Miss Dawn is better, no, amazing!" She said.

"Alright! Enough!" Barked Roxy.

"Yes mam!" They said together.

"Dawn! You were amazing!"May cheered

"That's May" Dawn replied

"Awesome gal!" Misty and Leaf grinned.

After a while of selections in which Demons, Electric knights ( Lucas's band) and yours truly Shinning Angels passed and were able to enter. Misty and the rest couldn't since they needed another player. The bell rang signalling the end of school

"Guys…..i-umm have something important to do" Dawn said

"See you tomorrow!" Dawn waved and ran off, with Shelly, Ashley and Mandy close behind.

"Guys… Can you leave me alone for a moment? I need some time alone" Dawn said,

"Sure Dawn!" Mandy said and the three girls walked off. Dawn walked to a lake where they had a pokemon centre and a few benches. She sat on the bench which was the closest to the water. She was lost in deep thoughts.

* * *

**Heehehehe guys. This chappy became a little too long so I cut it short. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Bye bye! See ya. Don't wanna be ya!**

**~Don't forget to review! It's most important!**

**~Break Your Little Heart**


	9. Chapter 9: Realize

**Yo guys… How are you? Fine? Great! Anyway, the last chapter got too big so I cut it short. Anyway, I want to change something.( The ones that have / on them means their legendary haven't changed)**

**Shelly- Shaymin.**

**Jack- Celebi**

**Mandy- Palkia**

**Jayden- Dialga**

**Dawn:/ / / / / / / **

**Ashley- /**

**Mark: /**

**Cam: /**

**Holly: Articuno**

**Helia: Moltress.**

**Kiara(Your going to meet her at….)- Giratina.**

**So it's chapter 9 about where we left in the previous chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Realize:**

**Dawn's POV:  
**I walked to my favorite spot and sat down on the bench near the lake. I kept having flashbacks.

"_When you're in love, it snows"_

"_Wow snow! I heard snow means true love!"_

Suddenly, Dawn's head snapped up

"Snow! True love!" She gasped.

"It never snowed when I was with Lucas!"

"_I love you Lu"_

"_You cheese"_

"_Paul and I are_ _just friends Lu"_

"_Paul! It's snowing!"_

"_Snowing in June?"_

She then looked deep into her memory.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Paul wanna hang out?" Dawn asked Paul. He looked out and simply nodded.

"Let's go to twilight poke-centre!" She gushed, dragging Paul with her.

They both sat at the edge of the lake, with Dawn's head on Paul's shoulder. Suddenly, Dawn felt something cold hit her neck.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw white things falling down,

"Snow!" She gasped.

"But its June! It's suppose to be hot!" Dawn exclaimed

"Snowing in June?" Dawn laughed

"I heard snow means true love Paulie! Maybe someone is in looove in here!" Dawn laughed again. Oh little did she know _no one _was here.

**End of flashback.**

So that meant, I was in love with…..Paul. Dawn thought, shocked. It never snowed when she hung out with Lucas. But why- Dawn's thoughts were interrupted but a pain in her head. She fell from the bench, on her knees, clutching her head tightly, screaming in agony

_I will kill you someday, Hikari!_

_You will pay, Hikari!_

_Remember! I will get my revenge!_

_I know you'll be at Earth!_

_That way I'll make sure I get my revenge!_

The pain stopped. Sweat ran down her forehead as she on her hands and knees.

Suddenly, something drew on her right hand. She brought her hand up and saw black carvings. Small dragon carvings. She gasped. How? Suddenly, she felt a familiar chill of a plum-haired teen. She snapped her fingers and gloves covered both her hands. Her eyes glowed white, and it suddenly became chilly.

"Arrrtiiiicccuuuunnnnoooo!"

"Thanks Holly" Dawn smiled.

"No prob, Lady Hikari" Another voice came from the sky.

"No no no Helia! It'll get hot! Stay away!" Holly shrieked and Dawn giggled.

"Troublesome" A gruff voice said from behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sitting"

"whatever" he grunted and sat next to her.

Dawn pretended she was cold so she shivered, wanting to know what Paul would do.

"That's what you get to wear short sleeved shirts." Paul smirked, taking off his jacket and hung it on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn felt herself blush. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"At least you're wearing gloves. Wow. Looks like it's the end of the world." Paul smirked

"Jerk" Dawn mumbled

Paul smirked. Dawn sighed. Just like the last time, something wet and cold hit her neck. She looked up and saw snow.

_Not funny Holly_

_It's not me, lady! I think it's coming from you!_

_Me?_

_Yes! You must loooove him!_

_I do not!_

_Friends are supposed to tell each other everything!_

_Fine! I liked him before Lucas asked me out_

_Really? Because I see snow!_

_Shut up!_

"Troublesome? What's with those faces?" Paul asked. Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

"I was thinking" She huffed.

_I'm gonna go now! It's already snowing so it's coldy coldy!_

_Bye Holly._

Dawn could not feel Holly's presence anymore. She concentrated and checked but did not see Holly. She smiled. Good.

"It's still snowing" Paul cut Dawn from her thoughts.

"Really?" Dawn whispered. Then her eyes widened. Another memory flashed through her mind.

_How could you, Terra!_

_Hah! How could i? The answers simple! You think your so strong huh. Well I'd say you're weak!_

_Shut up!_

The flashback ended with someone screaming in pain, and a little black and blue hair was the only thign which she saw clearly. She felt her right arm burn. It stung. She looked and saw that the carvings reached her elbow. For the first time in forever, she felt scared. She didn't want Paul to see.

"I'm going home." Dawn said.

"It's getting late. I'm walking you home" Paul said as he stood up. He grabbed her _hand _and dragged her away. Did I mention the blue haired girl was red as a tomato? She looked at their intertwined hands,then at Paul. Then back at their hands. Then at Paul. Paul saw she was having difficulty in keeping at her pace. He still thought she was troublesome so maybe that's the reason. But, Dawn was blushing like crazy that's why she was walking slowly.

"We're here" Paul said.

"T-thanks Paul" Dawn said

"You know, i-I'm sorry" Dawn whispered.

Paul looked taken aback.

"I was so blinded by hatred, I left without saying good bye" By now her eyes were filled with tears,

"Little did I-I know, I-i-I wasn't in love with Lucas! It-it was someone else all along. I was so stupid!" Dawn cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"h-hey! It's not your fault!" Paul stammered, he was not good with crying girls.

"I made you all worry to death! Of course it is!" Paul heard enough. How dare she blame herself! He grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, her face buried in his chest. Dawn looked like a tomato herself now. Paul hold on to her tightly, gently playing with her hair

"I was so worried" Paul whispered

"I thought I might never see you again" He hugged her tighter

"Don't you ever make me worry, got that, troublesome? Geez, you really are troublesome. Somethings never change do they" Paul smirked, letting the girl go.

"I won't Paul!" Dawn laughed, hugging him again and then opened the door of her house. With a final wave, she disappeared in the house.

Paul smiled.

_Did I mention I'm so happy she's back?_

Dawn closed the door and sighed. She really did love _him _not Lucas. But why did she felt love with Lucas? Something was not right. Yup. And she's gonna find out.

She turned around, only to scream in fright

"HOW WAS IT?!" By the three girls.

"It was…. Good" Dawn mumbled, blushing when she remembered Paul hugging her.

"Guys… I need to show you something!" Dawn said and took off her gloves, showing the carving to her friends.

"Dragon carving…. Do you know what they mean?" Dawn asked

"Yup." Shelly said.

"As your memory returns Dawn, these marks will 't worry though, they'll disappear when you're memory has returned" Ashley explained

"And guys…. Remember when I feel love it snowed?" Dawn asked

The girls nodded.

"It never snowed when I hung out with Lucas. Instead, it snowed when I hung out with

_Paul. _So if I am in love with Paul, how did I end up saying yes to Lucas?" Dawn asked

"A love spell. That's got to be it!" Mandy exclaimed.

"So he stole me away from Paul, but as I regain my memory, I will regain my love for Paul too?"

They nodded again.

_Oooookay. Weird. Love spell? How could that bastard!_

* * *

**Soooo guys! This is it you guys! So, it seems Dawn is regaining her memory and love for Paul! That bastard Lucas! How could he- wait, bye you guys! I have 2 go! See yaa!**

**~R&R PEOPL!  
~ Break Your Little Heart**


	10. Chapter 10: The new girls

**I'm so sorry you guys! Please forgive me!* Bows down several times* Anyway, I did tell you that I'm changing their school to Music school right? Anyway, let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**The new girls**

**Dawn's POV:  
**

It's been a day since I got those scars on my arms. Today we're gonna practice songs in school.

"Dawn! Hurry up sweetie!" My mom yelled out to me.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back

I wore my usual outfit (The ones she wore when she traveled with Ash in cartoons) and came down to see Shelly, Ashley and Mandy eating pancakes.

"Gee somethings never change do they?" My mom giggled. I glared at her. Then my mom looked at me weirdly.

"Dawn. What are those?" She asked me sternly, pointing to my arms

"Dragon carvings" I mumbled. I snapped my fingers and gloves appeared which reached till my elbow.

"As I regain my memory I'll get these. They're the signs that tell me I'm regaining back my memory. They'll disappear when I regain them all, though" I explained to mom.

"Oh. Sorry you know how I get when I see those things" My mom said.

I nodded to her and went to sit at the table and begin to eat my pancakes.

"Ash, Mandy, Shell we're getting late" I said.

"no we are not" Mandy giggled

"It's just 8:10… Holy shit we're late!" I giggled and ran after Mandy, with Shell and Ash right behind me.

We reached school in five minutes and I went to my locker. Something was creeping up to me, probably thinking I can't sense him. The person jumped on me, as soon as I moved out of the way and karate chopped his back.

"Lucas" I spat out his name hatefully

"Man that hurt" He groaned

"You deserve it bastard" I growled

"Now if you excuse me I have to go to class" I said and walked off.

"What took you so long, slowpoke?" Shelly asked me as I reached class.

I said one word that got them to understand.

"Lucas"

"Oh" They mumbled out. We got on our seats and the teacher came in.

"Alright students. Do you know what today is?" She asked

"YES!" Everyone, but me, yelled

"TODAY WE'RE GONNA LEARN THE HISTORY OF HIKARI!" The students cheered. My head snapped up. Wait- we're gonna learn about me? So cool. I smirked

"Can anyone tell me who she is?" The teacher asked

I raised my hand. Miss Candice looked at me and nodded

"Yes Dawn. Tell me all you know about her" Ms. Candice said

"The legendary Goddess Hikari. She was the one that build the entire world. She has many strengths but she has a weakness. If she can't control her emotions it'll be dangerous as she'll be out of control. Not only that, the Goddess has strange abilities. She can summon _anything_ she wants and _kill anyone_ she wants. Other than that, weathers change acting on her emotions." I said. I can't tell her everything. That'll blow up my secret.

Everyone looked at me.

"How on Earth did you know that?" Ms. Candice asked. I smirked and flipped my hair Drew-style.

"I have my ways" I smirked

"Explain us teacher!" A random girl called.

"I-umm that's all we know about the Goddess students. Dawn explained it all" The teacher stammered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the principle came in with four girls.

"Good morning miss Cynthia!" The students chimed, standing up to greet her.

"Good morning students" Cynthia said cheerfully.

"Today we have new students. Please introduce yourself" Cynthia said to the girls. I rolled my eyes at them. Why? Because I know they're gonna turn out to be bitches.

"I'm Brianna Wakana!" The pink haired freak said

"I'm Ursula Urara" The other pink head said.

"Drill head" I mumbled but she heard it

"hey you! Watch it!" She snapped at me. I stood up from my chair and glared at her.

"Oh yeah? Make me, Drill head" I snapped at her

"Why you….!" She charged at me, not before Cynthia stopped her.

"Ursula! Behave! We don't want you to get hurt on you're first day here" Cynthia said.

"Hurt? She can't hurt me" Ursula said

"Yes she can. She may seem like an innocent girl to you but believe me, she's really strong." A familiar voice said.

"Paul…" I felt myself blush.

Ursula too had her cheeks pink.

"Anyway, I'm Megan!" The blondie saidl

"And I'm Melody~" The last one said, smirking.

"Alright you four. I want you to sit next too….. Let's see" Candice (I can call her whatever I want in Dawn's POV!) Says while thinking

"Brianna you go sit next to Drew. Megan sit next to Gary. Melody go sit with Ash and *Gulp* Ursula you go sit next to….*Gulp* Paul" Candice choked out. When the girls saw who they were sitting next-to, the were squealing! Gaahhh! But then when Candice announced that the lesson was already over so we can have a free period all thanks to me! Hmph! Anyway, I smirked when I saw the new girls failing miserably.

"Hey Gary!" Megan purred.

"Hey" Gary replied not interested.

"Wanna go eat lunch together?" She asked battling her eye lashes at him. I turned to Leaf and she was about to blow up. But before she could say anything, Gary beat her to it.

"Sorry Megan. I'm eating lunch with my pretty girlfriend" Gary said and walked towards Leaf who smiled at him.

"Hey Drewy baby-" (Dawn:Wait cut the scene out! Author! Hurry! Make it music period already! I think I'm gonna puke!)(Nope Dawnie dear! I think I'm just gonna humiliate Ursula! I hate her :P)

"Hi Paul" Drill head purred at Paul. Paul just ignored her.

"Paulie! Wanna go shopping after school? Or should I come to your house?" Ursula asked with a slutty wink. I almost puked. Yuck! What a slut! Other than that, I kinda felt jealous( I said kinda!)

"No" Paul grunted

"Please Paul! I promise you we're gonna have soo much fun-!"Drill head continued to protest until Paul snapped

"I told you know! Besides, I'm already going with someone else!" Paul snapped. With someone else?

"What?!" Ursula shrieked

"Pig" I muttered again

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Ursula screamed

"Pig" I replied. I can't believe I created that ugly thing!

"Why you-!" Drill head screamed, charging at me.

"Uh-oh" Was all Candice muttered. I glared at Drill Head with an evil glint in my eyes and I heard one of the student mutter

"This can't be good…."

She came near me but I punched her hard. In the stomach. She gasped

"Want more, Drill head?" I asked her, smirking evilly.

"You bitch…!" She choked out.

But before I could do anything, I heard Shelly, Mandy and Ashley calling out to me

"Dawn! Calm down!" Ashley said. I took a deep breath. Me and my stupid anger.

"Are you okay?" Paul whispered to me. I nodded to him.

Suddenly, I felt pain.

_Raven! Sweetie! How are you?_

_Oh I'm fine Hikari!_

_Raven! What are you doing?!_

_Killing you of course!_

_But don't you love me?!_

_No I don't!_

_But Raven!_

_AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

My head shot up. Pain rushed through my feet. Sweat rolling down my face and I pushed my friends away and ran to the bathroom.

"Damn it!"I cursed No no no no! Shit! Damn it! Ughhh! I cursed myself for not wearing high socks! Dammit! Wait. No one would notice right? Aha! I snapped my fingers and a small cloth appeared, the colour of my skin. I pasted it on my leg, the carves hidden, and it wasn't too obvious. It looked like it was a part of my skin.

Music period:

I finally felt better.

"Hey what happened?" Ashley asked me

"Past" I muttered and understood.

"Why don't you tell us all your past memories that came to you?" Mandy asked I nodded.

"It doesn't come in right parts. They're like shuffling" I said to them and they nodded.

"The first one was about a guy and a girl. I'll tell you the words they spoke. I couldn't see their faces or anything. It was just dark. It was this. I'll send you what I heard:

_I will kill you someday, Hikari!_

_You will pay, Hikari! _

_Remember! I will get my revenge!_

_I know you'll be at Earth!_

_That way I'll make sure I get my revenge! __That's it. That's the first memory. The second one was:_

_How could you, Raven!_

_Hah! How could i? The answers simple! You think your so strong huh. Well I'd say you're weak!_

_Shut up!" _ I could only see a little blue and someone screaming in pain." I whispered to them, only to see them pale.

"What about the last one?" Shelly whispered to me.

_"__Raven! Sweetie! How are you?_

_Oh I'm fine Hikari!_

_Raven! What are you doing?!_

_Killing you of course!_

_But don't you love me?!_

_No I don't!_

_But Raven!_

_AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _I shuddered at that. "Well that's it. These three are the only one's I saw. Why are you pale?" I asked them

"Raven…" The three muttered out in anger

"That bastard!" Ashley growled

"You guys know him or something?" I asked

"He was you're boyfriend until the bastard tried to kill you!" Shelly growled in pure hatred. I've never seen her like that. She was always the cheerful one.

"Alright students! Demons will perform for you at first!" Ms. Roxy said as the Demons went to the stage.

"This is the song Shake It. I hope you like it" Gary winked.

Ash:Let's drop! Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake

Paul takes the first lead, standing still while singing.

**Paul:I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love, Drew :(whisper)let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, Drew:(Whisper)here we go now**

The music got a little faster as Paul started dancing. I remember this song! I wrote it with the help of… Raven. I started humming the song.

**Paul:Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Drew:Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now**

**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Paul:I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
Drew:I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time  
Paul:But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night  
Drew:Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights**

I don't know if I saw it right but I saw both of them smirk at each other before leaning on to each other.

**Both:Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? **They both shrugged their shoulders together.**  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? **This time they showed their fists.**  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? **And the funny thing was, Paul was _shaking _on the next verse**  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

The song ended with Paul's and Drew's fist in the air.

There were loud cheers and yelling of 'Demons!'

"Wow! Paul was so hot!" Ursula gushed

"Yeah and so was Mr. Drew!" Brianna squealed

"Gary is the hottest, you guys!" Megan said

"Nope Ash is!" Melody gushed

I got angry. I turned towards them and growled, catching May, Misty's and Leaf's eye.

"Let me get one thing clear, got it? Gary belongs to Leaf. Ash belongs to Misty and Drew is May's got it?" I snapped

"Really? How do they belong with them? It's not like their dating" Megan said

"Actually, they are. For the past 4 years" I smirked at their shocked faces

"Hah! Too bad! We'll just have to get them by force!" Melody smirked back

"I'd like to see you try!" I smirked back at her.

"Shinning Angels. Would you like to sing us a song?"Ms. Roxy asked

"Hey! I wanna go first!" Brianna said

"We're the Hot Angels!"

Roxy blinked before nodding. I tried to hold my laughter.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! The chapter got too big so I had to cut it short. In the next chapter It'll be Hot Angels vs Shinning Angels! Copy cat Brianna! I hate her! I added the bitches because I thought It'll be fun for Dawnie! Anyway, see ya!**

**~ R&R PEOPLE!**  
**~ Break Your Little Heart**


End file.
